


won't you stay with me? ('cause you're all I need)

by carbsoncarms



Series: One-Shots (Zayn Malik pairings) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbsoncarms/pseuds/carbsoncarms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's thoughts were clouded with his fears, and negative thoughts of his boyfriends breaking up with him. Maybe they got tired of dealing with him? Maybe they just don't want someone getting in the way of their relationship? After all, it was obvious that Liam and Niall loved each other more than they loved Zayn, and that they were perfect for each other. Either way, Zayn just doesn't seem fit into the picture.</p><p>(Or the one where Zayn always gets left out by his boyfriends, Liam and Niall are kinda stupid but still managed to win their baby back, Louis is a kinky little shit but is truly the best friend ever and Harry is well... Harry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't you stay with me? ('cause you're all I need)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first completed collaboration with my newest buddy, Niki (@Tommogirl98)! I so love this girl to bits, she’s one of the best! Hoping for more collabs in the future, love! I had so much fun doing this through kik, and it is my first time to write a romantic fic featuring one of my favorite three-way relationships, Zaniam! This wasn’t edited though, as usual. Lazy af. HAHAHA! Nonetheless, hope you guys still like it, on now to the story! :))) 
> 
> Title taken from Sam Smith’s ‘Stay With Me’. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading! :* -Miles

Zayn slams his body face first onto his bed, clutching the fluffy pillow in his arms as he finally lets out the sobs he's been holding on for a while now. His boyfriends Niall and Liam stood him up again and spent the entire afternoon hanging out in the park, just the two of them, obviously leaving Zayn out.

 

This has been going on for almost a few weeks now, both lads secretly spending time alone with each other and not including Zayn with them. The poor lad feels nothing but pure rejection and sorrow, and the thought of them breaking things off with him is surely breaking him apart.

 

~*~

 

As Zayn cried at the thought, what he didn't know is that Liam and Niall were out buying him a gift.   
  
"Oh, he would love the big brown teddy bear" Niall said pointing to it.   
  
"I think maybe he would like the bunny better." Liam pointed out.   
  
The boyfriends decided on both, figuring it was okay to spoil their precious baby.

 

~*~

  
  


Meanwhile, Zayn's thoughts were clouded with his fears, and negative thoughts of his boyfriends breaking up with him. Maybe they got tired of dealing with him? Maybe they just don't want someone getting in the way of their relationship? After all, it was obvious that Liam and Niall loved each other more than they loved Zayn, and that they were perfect for each other. Either way, Zayn just doesn't seem fit into the picture.   
  
"I'll never be enough for them, because they're already perfect and I'm just that person who keeps them apart," Zayn rambles to Louis on the other line. His tears and sobs doesn't seem to find its will to stop.   
  
Louis sighs heavily, both in sadness for Zayn and annoyance towards Niall and Liam, and says, "Love, I know what they're doing to you isn't an implication but, they're both obviously in love with you. They might be shit in showing their feelings with what's happening but trust me, Niall and Liam are nothing without you. You complete them, love. And I'm not just saying this because you're my best mate but I've never seen them this happy when you guys still weren't  together, and honestly, they won't be this happy if it weren't for you. I promise you that."

 

Liam and Niall had no idea what they were doing. They were planning a big surprise party for Zayn for his birthday, so they had to be secretive.

  
Meanwhile...   
  
"Zayn I know. You just have to trust them" Louis told him. Harry frowned his brows as he looked at his boyfriend. What was wrong with Zayn? "You can do this... by buddy" Louis hung up the phone and sighed. "He thinks Liam and Niall don't love him." Louis told his much taller boyfriend.   
  
"No." Harry said with a sigh. "If he only knew..."   
  
"He'll find out tomorrow night." Louis said. "If just hope this surprise party doesn't kill him with shock.”

 

~*~

 

It was the day of Zayn's birthday, the day of their surprise. Niall and Liam decided not to spend the night at their house and in a hotel, as it was part of their plan. Of course, they had to tell Zayn that they won't be going home because it was getting late and it was a long drive from their current location.   
  
The plan was almost foolproof, but they had forgotten one essential thing: Zayn always had a fear of sleeping alone at night. It was the reason why he always ended up in the middle of the bed being cuddled by his boyfriends, but they seem to have forgotten that. They always do.   
  
But Zayn decided it was enough. He was enough of all the abandonment that his boyfriends were doing. If they clearly didn't love him, then what's the use of staying in a relationship if he's just being practically shoved into the side and left out?   
  
Zayn went upstairs to what was once their room, and pulled out his luggage under their bed. From there, he gathered all his things and shoved it inside. It didn't take him long to pack all of his things, since he always shared his clothes with Niall and Liam.

 

The next morning, Liam and Niall were awoken by a phone call from Louis. "Hello?" Liam answered.   
  
"ZAYN'S GONE!" Louis practically screamed in the phone.   
  
Both Liam and Niall seemed more alert. "Wait, what?"   
  
"ZAYN. IS. GONE!" Louis said again. "I came here to set up right and get Zayn out of the house, well when I got here there was a note that said we was going home to Bradford since YOU TWO didn't seem to love him anymore." Louis told them.   
  
"Of course we love him." Niall said.   
  
"Well, he doesn't thinks so."   
  
"We're heading to Bradford. We'll get him back, set up everything." Liam said and hung up the phone, quickly getting dressed.

 

~*~

 

It was a long and tense drive all the way to Zayn's home in Bradford, and both lads practically jumped out of the car as soon as the car came to a full stop in front of it. The front door suddenly opened revealing Zayn's mom with her face filled with worry, not just for her son but for his boyfriends as well.   
  
They were surprised when Trisha enveloped them in a tight hug, as they were expecting at least a slap from her. She has always been protective of Zayn right from the beginning and at first didn't exactly approve of their three-way relationship.   
  
Tears started to form in both Niall and Liam's eyes as they were in Trisha's embrace. "Zayn's not here boys, but I know that you know deep inside your heart where you can find him. Follow him there, and make sure he knows that you never stopped loving him."

 

And in a snap, it all dawned on Liam and Niall. The park. it was Zayn's favorite place to be, the place where they had made so many memories. When Liam and Niall finally asked Zayn to be theirs, their first date, even their first fight happened at the same park.   
  
They quickly ran into the car and buckled themselves up, practically beating the speed limit. Good thing they were inside a village though, with no one will be able to catch them.  
  
Liam and Niall sped off the car as soon as the engine was turned off, running towards Zayn's favorite spot in the park. And Trisha was right, there he was facing the river, crying his fragile heart out.   
  
Niall felt tears flowing down his cheeks as his eyes found Zayn, constantly beating himself on the inside for hurting this beautiful, beautiful boy before him. Liam swore his heart broke into little tiny pieces hearing Zayn's hurtful sobs, and promises to himself to never hurt his baby again, if he gives them another chance.   
  
Zayn is oblivious to the presence of his boyfriends, drowned in his thoughts of being alone and his world deafened by his cries. He cannot imagine living a life without Liam and Niall, his main reasons to live. But he knows it's for the best, because he just cannot handle being left out, as if he was nothing important.   
  
Still drowned in his sorrows, Zayn let out a surprised squeak when he felt familiar arms embracing him from behind, tiny sniffles coming from his lips. Zayn turned around and was faced with Niall, who had tears streaming down his pale face. Zayn cupped his cheeks and brushed the wetness off from his cheeks, before letting out some from his own orbs.

 

Liam came on Zayn's other side, wrapping his arms around both his boyfriends.   
  
"Zaynie baby, we're so sorry." Liam said, trying to silence his sobs. "We didn't mean to let you feel left out."   
  
"Yea, we just wanted to give you the be-" Niall started but Liam kicked him lightly, silently telling him to shut up.   
  
"What?" Zayn questioned, completely confused.   
  
"Don't worry about it baby. Let's go home. We can all have a nice night at home" Liam said, picking Zayn up bridal style and carrying him to the car, Niall holding the his hand the whole time.

Zayn immediately fell asleep in Liam's arms, mostly due to exhaustion. Niall had taken the driver's seat on the way home, with Liam holding Zayn in his arms.   
  
"Zaynie, we're home. Open your beautiful eyes for me please?" Liam gently shook Zayn awake, peppering him with little kisses on his neck and cheeks. Zayn almost immediately woke up, little giggles escaping from his lips.   
  
Liam just held him there for a while, embracing each other. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Z, but never, ever think of us falling out of love for you, okay? It would be impossible for me and Niall not to love you back, because you are permanently marked in our hearts, and that it would always be beating for you, okay?" Zayn was lost for words, so he grabbed Liam's face and smashed their lips together. The kiss was soft and chaste, Zayn's tears again flowing. Liam wiped them off as soon as they pulled away.   
  
"Let's go inside, shall we? Niall must be waiting for us in there." Liam again carried Zayn out of the car and walked towards the front door.

 

~*~

 

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Is all Zayn heard as Liam carries him in the house.   
  
"What?" Zayn ask as Liam set him down.   
  
"Surprise, happy birthday baby." Niall and Liam said kissing either side of his cheek.   
  
"That's why we were so distant lately. We were planning your surprise party." Niall told him with glee.   
  
"We couldn't risk you finding out about it." Liam said, kissing Zayn's cheek again.   
  
"I thought you forgot my birthday."   
  
"Never baby, never." Niall said.   
  
"Told you Zaynie." Louis said as he walked up with Harry. "Oh, wait till you see the birthday present I got you." He said with a wink and dragged Harry to the dance floor.

 

After a few beers and cake, Louis announced that it was gift time. Zayn got a few video games, and clothes, along with movies and CD's. He loved the giant bear and bunny Liam and Niall got him.   
  
"Our final gift baby." Liam said taking out a small box. He handed it to Zayn, and Zayn quickly opened it to reveal a ring on a gold chain.   
  
"It's a promise ring." Niall said. "We promise to always love you."   
  
Zayn almost instantly started crying and hugged his boyfriends, earning a few "awww"s. Liam put the necklace around Zayn's neck and kissed his cheek while Niall kissed the other.   
  
"WAIT!" Louis shouted. "MY PRESENT!" Louis handed Zayn a thin box with a cock smirk on his face.

 

Seeing Louis' smug grin on his face made him quite uneasy. Nonetheless he still opened the gift, and screamed and dropped it as he saw what was inside.   
  
Liam took a peek inside the box, unsurprised with Louis' gift. But it was for Zayn, their innocent little baby. "LOUIS WILLIAM FUCKING TOMLINSON, WHY IS THERE A WHOLE BUNCH OF SEX TOYS IN THIS BOX?!?" That was all it took for Harry and Louis to burst out laughing, leaving a fuming Liam and Niall and a still flustered Zayn.

 

Louis knew Zayn is still a virgin, having refused to have sexual interactions with Liam and Niall yet. He wanted to wait for that perfect moment, as girly as it sounded.   
  
Zayn ran upstairs and into their room, Louis and Harry taking it as their cue to leave. "Have fun tonight, lads, you'll be thanking me later." Louis said with a wink and a teasing pat on their backs as he made his way out.   
  
Not bothering to clean their mess up, they followed Zayn into their room, and found Zayn in the middle of their bed, snuggled under the covers as tiny little snores escaped his lips.   
  


~*~

  
Liam's thoughts went into overdrive as images of Zayn underneath him and Niall took over his mind. His innocence turned him on so much, that he never realized his bulge was forming in his pants.

 

Niall had the same thoughts as well, but he was quick to act on it. He pulled off the sheets that was covering Zayn's body, and his dck twitched at the sight of Zayn just being in a pair of boxers.   
  
Liam moved closer to the bed and on top of Zayn, and gently shook him awake. "Zaynie, wake up for us again, love?"   
  
Meanwhile Niall trailed kisses on his neck to his shoulders, Zayn waking up to his touch. The two lads were surprised to find Zayn's eyes clouded with lust and desire, and smashed his lips with Liam's.

 

Clothes were shed and touches lingered on their skins. Liam and Niall worked their way on Zayn's body, every inch of skin peppered with feather-like kisses. Zayn's moans were never ending, and the only thing that was heard in the room aside from occasional grunts coming from the two lads.   
  
"Are you sure with this, love?" Niall looked into Zayn's eyes. He never wants his baby to feel forced and rushed, and prefered to wait if his baby says so. Zayn took Niall's hand in his and caressed Liam's face, "Yes, I'm ready. Take me to a whole new world, my loves."

 

"Sit on Niall’s lap baby." Liam told him.   
  
Niall slicked himself up and helped Zayn guide down on him. "Go slow if you have to baby." Niall told him as Zayn tensed slightly.   
  
"Now lean forward." Liam told him. Zayn did as he asked and Liam slicked himself up, guiding into Zayn next to Niall.   
  
"Shit!" Zayn gasped, but moaned afterwards.

 

Both lads continued to whisper sweet nothings into Zayn's ear as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled by his boyfriends. The feeling was indescribable, with nothing but pure burning passion and love. The two lads were enjoying the feeling of Zayn around them, his heat consuming them.   
  
Soon, Zayn's screams were filling the room, along with the sound of slapping skin and the sweet, encouraging words coming from his boyfriends. He was close to his release, holding his boyfriends tighter.  
  
"I-I'm c-close," Zayn managed to utter between moans, as both of his boyfriends are thrusting directly into his sweet spot.

 

The room was filled with screams, moans, and groans as all three boys hit their high.  
  
The aftermath was the best part Zayn thought. He laid between his boyfriends as they all cuddled in bed. Liam had already cleaned them all up. Zayn enjoyed making love to his boyfriends, but he preferred just lying here in their embrace. "I love you." Zayn told them.   
  
They both kissed all over his face until he was giggling. "We love you too baby." They both said.   
  
The three eventually fell asleep, Zayn wrapped up in love by the two most important people in his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated dearies! All the love! :*


End file.
